The present invention relates to tools for positioning or spacing of structural members for wood frames that are utilized in the construction of buildings.
Wood frames are employed in the construction of buildings such as houses and commercial buildings. These frames typically employ structural members such as pre-shaped wood sections for example studs, joists, rafters and posts to form frames for walls, partitions, floors and roofs. In wood frame construction, spacing of the structural members is based upon standardized modules. This allows efficient use of attached panels whose dimensions are also based upon these modules. Examples of these panels include drywall, also known as gypsum board, sheetrock and plasterboard, and exterior sheathing panels. These panels also provide structural integrity for the building. Commonly available pre-shaped wood sections for use in wood frames include lumber sections having cross sectional dimensions that are known as xe2x80x9ctwo by fourxe2x80x9d, hereinafter referred to as 2xc3x974, having cross sectional dimensions of about 1xc2xd inches and about 3xc2xd inches. Commercially available 2xc3x974 lumber includes 8 foot and 10 foot lengths.
Interior or exterior walls of wood framed constructions typically utilize rectangular frames employing a first horizontal member including a sole plate, also known as a floor plate, having for example a 2xc3x974 cross sectional dimensions and a second horizontal member including a rafter, or top plate. Vertical lumber sections, usually referred to as studs, are fastened at regular intervals between the sole and top plates. Walls requiring additional spacing between the exterior and interior sheathing materials typically employ 2xc3x976 lumber having cross sectional dimensions of about 1xc2xd inches by about 5xc2xd inches. The frame members such as the sole and top plates and the studs need to be spaced appropriately to allow for attaching the edges of commercially available exterior and interior sheathing materials such as 4xc3x978 (4 feet by 8 feet) plywood, sheetrock and paneling. A standardized spacing between frame members is also necessary in order to meet structural requirements such as the load bearing requirements of the frame. In the construction industry studs are often spaced at 16 or 24 inch centers, i.e. the centers of studs are spaced at 16 or 24 inch intervals. However, other stud spaces are also utilized where necessary. Typically, load bearing exterior or interior wood frames have a standardized height such as 8 feet or 10 feet.
Wood framed structures, such as houses, typically require several wood frames that have the same height, for example 8 feet, and the same center-to-center stud spacing. It is customary to pre-fabricate the required wood frames on a horizontal surface such as a floor in order to facilitate the layout and attachment of the pre-shaped sections such as the top and bottom plates and the studs. Desirably, the frames are formed in a manner that results in accurate placement and positioning of the pre-shaped sections, highly economical time and materials usage, and minimal wasted materials.
Examples of prior art techniques and tools for facilitating the desired positioning of pre-shaped wood sections, such as studs, when fabricating wood frames for use in the wood frame structures include the following publications. U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,531 (Menk et al., 1999) discloses a framing tool for spacing frame members, employing cradles that are slidably affixed to a rigid member. Each cradle is adapted for receiving a stud. The studs are positioned by positioning the respective cradles in the desired positions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,334 (Payne, 1996) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,153 (Burns, Sr., 1992) disclose framing tools having fixed dimensions for spacing or holding adjacent studs in pre-determined positions for attachment to cross members. U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,886 (Sosebee, 1991) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,726 (Ward, 1989) disclose jigs for holding studs in pre-determined positions with respect to a cross member to facilitate attachment of the studs to the cross member in properly spaced and aligned positions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,590 (Wagner et al., 1991) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,858 (Thomas, 1989) disclose tapes having indicia marking the required positions for positioning wood sections, such as studs, in the fabrication of wood frames. These tapes are intended to be left in place within the completed wood frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,596 (Sedlock, 1981) discloses a measuring tape having specially designed measuring scales that can be used to mark the position of the studs on cross members such as sole and top plates.
As is apparent from the prior art publications, a great deal of effort has gone into the design of techniques and tools to provide effective means for spacing pre-shaped wood sections in wood frames. However, notwithstanding these efforts the construction industry continues to search for improved framing techniques and tools in order to assure accurate spacing of frame members, to reduce wood framing time and material costs and to reduce construction material waste.
The present invention provides novel techniques and devices for positioning wood frame members for the fabrication of wood frames.
In one embodiment of the present invention a device for positioning frame members is provided, including an elongated flexible member having wood blocks removably attached thereto. A slot separates each block from an adjacent block. The length of the wood blocks equals the required distance between the frame members, while each slot is adapted for snugly fitting a frame member therein.
In another embodiment of the present invention a device for positioning frame members is provided, including an elongated flexible member having wood blocks removably attached thereto. A slot separates each block from an adjacent block. Two different slot widths are provided. The slot widths alternate between a first width suitable for snugly fitting a framing member therein, and a second width that is wider than the first width and that includes a mark on the flexible member for positioning a frame member thereon. The length of the wood blocks equals the required distance between the frame members.
In a further embodiment of the present invention a method is provided for positioning frame members for fabricating a wood frame. The method includes determining the thickness of the frame members and determining the required distance between the frame members. The method additionally includes fabricating a device for positioning the frame members, wherein the device comprises an elongated flexible member with removably attached wood blocks separated by slots. The length of the wood blocks equals the required distance between the frame members. The slot width is designed for snugly fitting the frame members therein.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention a method is provided for reducing lumber waste. The method includes employing lumber waste pieces in a device for positioning frame members for fabricating a wood frame. The waste pieces are cut to the required length for the device, i.e. the required distance between adjacent frame members, and are then removably attached to an elongated flexible member. The blocks can be made from used or cleaned lumber stock. The frame members are positioned in slots provided between the blocks of the device. Subsequently, the frame is fabricated and removed from the device. The blocks are then removed from the device and utilized by affixing them to a frame structure.